


#56 Mess

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [56]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty left Ash to his own devices and came back to an utter nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#56 Mess

Misty stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock. She absolutely could not believe what she was seeing. No, this all had to be some awful, awful dream. Her subconscious was trying to torture her as she slept and she had just dreamed everything from waking up, taking a shower, eating and leaving to go to the shops. There was no way that this was actually happening. So, if it was a nightmare, why wasn't she waking up? Because now would be an excellent time to wake up.

There were burnt bagels sticking out of the toaster. They looked horribly burnt from what she could see. It also seemed that the smoke alarm had been ripped out of the wall, as if it had been set off by bagels being burned and someone had no clue how to turn it off properly. Then there was the fruit dripping off the ceiling. As she looked around, she could see that the culprit was apparently a blender with the top off.

Only one person would be dumb enough to set off the blender without bothering to even put the lid on. It was the same person sitting on the floor right now with a bowl on his head, clutching onto a wooden spoon. It seemed he had slipped on a puddle of water, dripping all the way down from the counter and a knocked over glass of water. A box of brownie mix could be seen on the counter as well, overturned with a steady stream of brownie mix falling to the floor..

"Um, hi, Misty. I was going to make brownies then I got hungry and I was going to eat bagels while I made the brownies." Ash spoke in a small voice, looking like a guilty child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "I also tried to make a fruit smoothie, but I forgot to put the top on the blender, so I was just going to have water, I spilled it and I upset the brownie mix. Oh yeah, and the bagels got burnt so the smoke alarm went off but I fixed it!"

Misty drew in a deep breath. She could handle this, right?

She could handle the fact that Ash had tried to cook in the kitchen and made a horrible mess. Of course she could.

"ASH, YOU IDIOT!"

Scratch that.

Ash was never going to be allowed to cook again.


End file.
